The Pokémorph Village
by Mech-Ah
Summary: A village with an odd way of life sees an actual human for the first time. Could this mean te end? R&R please. Prologue is, sort of, not story related. Pokemorph fanfic.
1. 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. **

Prologue, written as story… from a book…

Many years' people lived their lives as normal… events of the past forgotten…. Some however… lived differently then others…

These lived deep in the forests, never showing themselves out of it. They live in houses, made mostly out of stone or wood. Who they are? They call themselves human, but they are far from it. They avoid cities, in hope they stay safe. They are… Pokémorphs. And…"

"Hold it! I am supposed to believe this crap?"

"Yes."

"Go on then."

"They lived amongst Pokémon, living, talking, trading and loved them. They hide the secret of the Elders from the children, in hope to keep safe. Only the oldest of the village knew about this…"

"This looks a lot like the Village. The movie about an isolated…"

"Shut up! Anyway…

They lived like this for years, no real human could find them… hidden in the deepest parts. If someone would see them, they would expect a costume party. They would see him or her as a naked Pokémorph. You see… from birth these people are dressed in fur of a Pokémon… trying to hide the humanity. Though something would change… what if someone WOULD find the place? Chaos? Doom? Murder? Who knows… people never found the place. However… some say that they… adapt you to the environment."

"Sounds weird… could use a TOUCH though. You know… THE MAGICAL TOUCH OF … STORIES."

"Hm… I'll think about it…

The legend foretold that two would find it… an alien… and a man… both seeing the oddity with own eyes. Now the human would try to escape, somehow luring two of the Pokemorphs with them… with unwanted results.

The Elder became angry… as only those who passed the age of eighteen could leave the village grounds. Because after that age… you can never, ever take of the fur. The alien, who is never revealed, found this insane, telling them another story about forced TFing.

The offspring found the human world, amazed by the structures and people. They thought they reached the Forbidden Lands, know as cities. The man showed them the world as he knew it, but the two Pokémorphs couldn't imagine what they saw. But then they told out about the place to some… shadowy figures, one being an actual shadow.

And that's what this story is about."

"Elder?"

"The Elder, according to this book, is the highest person of the village. His knowledge of the human world is said to be Forbidden, such as all human stuff."

"Who's the alien?"

"Nobody knows, some say it was one of the Four. Others proclaim he came from Earth. One dared to say it was Negi, the Defender of Time."

"Who is the human then?"

"All in due time."

"Why did they separate from the human world in the first place?"

"I don't know. They wanted to live simple lives I guess."

"When can we finally start?"

"Now, if you wish."

"LET'S ROLL!"

END OF PROLOGUE…

Read&Review please. It is short, but like my other stories, it will be at least two thousand words per chapter. And this is a prologue.

PS: I know, I have not updated Double Life and the Form. But I am having a serious writers block. But Double Life will have its update soon and the Form… later.


	2. 2 Crappy and lame I must do better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. **

* * *

Chapter one: Visitors.

An armored suit was running full speed through the long trees. He dodged and jumped over every obstacle, nothing seemed to stop him. He saw a flag post, and stopped next to it. He panted, looked left and saw a village. The village looked normal, but a closer look revealed something strange.

"What the heck?" The view had the image of a child's costume party, or Halloween.

He approached someone, tapping his shoulder. Most people would immediately say he shouldn't touch them with the cold steel, but it didn't bother him.

"_Hello. Eh… you look weird."_

The armor noticed this man never saw metal contraption in is life, because everything in the area was made of wood or rock. But by reflex, he hit the man with a closed fist, knocking him out. Then the alien noticed the speech was Pokémon speech, not human.

"_Oh my god, you KO'ed him!" _Someone shouted.

"_You bastard!" _Someone else yelled.

"I can't be a bustard, I never had birth. I DO have a birthday." The grey contraption explained. "BTW, I am Mech-Ah, Project and… eh… nice thing to have around."

"What's the racket?" An elderly man came out of a house, looking at Mech-Ah. "Hm… so someone has finally found us…"

"Found you? I knew of your existence since the year 0, Actual Calendar."

"Oh… are you going to tell?"

"No, if you want privacy you can have it."

Mech-Ah jumped backward into the forest, a mysterious way to disappear.

* * *

(First person view.)

Nothing, only trees. The endless sea of trees seems to go on for ever in each direction. Only a rock, a pond or a river cut the patron of trees. No smoke, no buildings, nothing that could lead to some rest. I should've never taking the other path, then I might be home now.

Somewhere far away I see a pole, with a cloth hanging from it. I walked to it, it was a flag. Looking around I see not much, but then I see a wooden structure. A house? I ran over to it; it was a house.

A house means food and rest, so I ran around it, seeing a small village further away. I was too hungry and tired, so I fell down.

* * *

(Third person view/nobody)

The man lay before the door, which didn't open. That's because nobody was home at the moment. A figure came from the village and walked to it. I looked at it, opened the door and dragged it in…

Slowly the man's eyes opened, seeing the wooden roof.

"Where am I? A roof?" He sat up right, seeing the surroundings. Wooden furniture was visible, and some stone items too. "A house?" He questioned himself. "I only remember a log cabin… am I inside it?" He got up, immediately noticing his clothes were on a table. He looked in a mirror on the other side of the room, seeing something odd.

He walked up to the mirror, seeing fur on his face. He shot back frightened by this image. He grabbed his clothes and went down the stairs slowly. It was a three floor building, and reaching the ground floor, he first peered through the stairway.

"Nobody…" He said, and slowly sneaked down the stairs.

Reaching the ground floor, he heard words coming from a room near. Walking up to a door, he opened it a bit, hearing the voices clear.

"_We should tell the Elder. You know what he said about these… humans." _A male voice said.

"_We could just send him away… without having anybody notice." _A female voice said.

"_I really think we should ask the Elder… we never had anybody around here but Pokémon."_

"_No! We could just send him out with some food and something to make him forget about this place."_

"_And why should we? Human belong in the Forbidden Land, out of the forests."_

As the conversation went on the man tried to find out what they could be talking about. He started thinking so hard, he leaned against the slightly open door. Of course, this made him fall back through the doorway, revealing himself to the people behind it. He fell on the table, knocking him out.

"_We can take him Elder without him knowing." _The male said.

Later in a darkened room. Only a large fire shed light on the walls, no windows, but a small hole in the ceiling showed the sky. On one side of the chamber sat an elderly man, on some hay. On the other was the man, waking up. He noticed he was no longer in the furry outfit, only the clothes he wore before.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The Secret Chamber. A place I sit all day long." The old man said.

"What is this place? Why this room?"

"This place… is a village. And this room is where I can talk to normal people without anyone listening."

"Why would that be needed?"

"Because I don't want them to know too much… why are you here? How did you find this place?"

"I was lost… I was looking for a place to stay for the night… Who are you?"

"I am the Elder… the only one knowing the secrets of this village. And you must leave before tomorrow; I don't want people causing trouble. Take your stuff, some food and go… outsiders aren't wanted here."

"Sounds fair enough. Do you know in which direction I can find a town or a city?"

"Make a vow… never to tell anyone, and I mean everyone, about this place."

"I won't."

"The south gate leads to a river… follow it upstream for a few miles and you should reach a place to call."

"Before I leave… can I ask something?"

"Sure… but do not take anything or anyone from here… they are here to stay."

"What is the Forbidden Land? Why did the people I heard a moment ago specifically talking about humans?"

"The Forbidden Land is our word for a town or place where people like you and me live. The inhabitants around here are… not human… I however… kept my humanity as safe keeping."

"I'll leave then…"

_Where the heck did I end up now?_ He thought.

Outside he saw something he never expected to see in his life. Everywhere there were people in costumes, however these looked too real to be something for a special holyday. They looked at the man as some would to them, surprised of the appearance. The man looked at himself, thinking he was naked or something. He looked behind him, seeing a large cupola. He walked down the road to an entrance marked as the southern gate. Before he left someone behind him shouted at him.

"_Mister!" _It was a young female voice, and the man looked around.

"And who are you?" He crouched down and petted it, as the fur made a weird impression.

"_I never saw a human before… only in books. Is it true you live in large towering stones?"_ The curiosity of the little girl was cute, and the man answered.

"Yes, but they are called different. They call them buildings or houses or an apartment complex." He smiled, but surprised about her looks.

"_Can I come with you?"_

The man stalled; why would she ask that?

"How old are you? I bet you can't stay with me."

"_I'm five… but me and my brother can take care of ourselves. Please mister…"_

"_You cannot take anything or anyone from this place." _Were the words that echoed in the man's head.

"Sure… but you have to have approval of your parents."

"_I'll be back soon."_

The man took place on a bench next to the wooden gate, and grabbed a book. The book was written in a different language, confusing him. The little girl came with her brother, about six years old.

"_We can go…"_

The man didn't expect this answer, but he didn't want to stop the girl from her education.

"You can come them. Is he coming?" He pointed at the boy.

"_Yes, he can come too!"_ The girl looked happy and filled with joy.

"Is there a chance that you can… eh… the costume off?"

"_Costume? I am not wearing anything. Like every other Pokémorph. But I haven't reached eighteen yet so I still have a furless shape. Where did you get that book?"_

The girl pointed at the book the man held.

"It was on the bench."

"_I didn't know humans can read Pokémorph."_

This puzzled the man, but he got up and said:

"Let's go. It's a long path."

The path to the river was short, but questions remained in the mind of the man.

_Why did I trick myself into taking them?_ He thought.

"What are your names? Mine is Jack."

"_Marill." _The girl said. Jack now noticed the pattern of the girls 'costume' was similar to the one of a Marill. He saw that the tail and ears were look-alike too.

The brother was had a Lanturn type look. The tail, light and pattern were there. Jack was confused by these images. But the journey went quick, seeing the first building was a shock for the two Pokémorphs.

"_What is that?"_ Marill asked shaking.

"That's something people live in. Hm… I wonder what your life was in that odd village…"

"_Odd?" _Marill said surprised._ "Well… I really don't know what the 'oddities' would be." _

Think of it in your situation… hard isn't it? People cannot see the unnatural aspects of their life, a useless handicap. As the three continues their path next to the wide river, seeing more building appear. The two child's were afraid of these constructions, as they never seen concrete or a metal before. Jack noticed the town was the one he inhabited, and walked up to a square building. On top of this one was another square, likely the access to the roof. Opening the door, Marill and Lanturn stayed behind, as they weren't used to a building made of stone. Jack looked around, looking at them.

"Why don't you come in?" He asked them.

"_Is it safe?" _Lanturn asked.

"Yes, I think."

The house was decorated with modern furniture and a fire place. It was a nice place to be, but the two little kids needed to get used to it. Lanturn got on the sofa, but wasn't used to having no space to keep his tail. Marill had fewer issues, as her tail was a thin stick with a ball at the end. They got off the sofa and looked around the place, seeing items they didn't had back in the village. A ceramic vase, a TV, a radio, a glass table, a stove and stuff like that.

"_What are all these things?" _Marill asked amazed.

"Stuff I see every day." Jack looked on a clock, seeing it showed it was nearing eight o clock. "I better get something for you to sleep on."

He went up to the guest room, and made up some beds. The two Pokémorphs walked up to the doorway and looked inside.

"_What are those things?" _They asked pointing at the beds.

"That's a bed… something you sleep on."

"_We sleep on sacks filled with hay. Only the Elder sleeps on fluff." _

"… odd… hm…" Jack started to think. "Would you like to go to school?"

"_School?" _

"Yes… a place people go to, to learn things."

"_Eh… sure…" _The two Pokémorphs said insecure.

Jack continued to prepare the beds, but got fainted by a smell invading his nose. He got back up after a while.

"Did any of you take anything smelling with you, or did you forget to take a bath?"

"_The last time we cleaned under our fur was two days ago." _Marill explained.

Silence…

That was it… chapter one… not as special as I expected, but its one… and the second one will be more… eh… well eh… good.


	3. 3 KO, mysteries and references

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. **

**Text effect voice: **_Italics: Pokémon. _**Bold: Mind, telekinetic (including Pokémon). **_**Bold Italics: Unknown mind/god. **_Underscore: Robot voice. _Underscore Italics: Pokémon translator. _**Underscore Bold: Robot/radio wave. **_**All: SUPER DUPER legend/God/Ancients/anything old and mystical. **_None: Human, basic, no extra effects.

DREAM SEQUENSE:

A large open room, the sun shines inside. An old man falls from the sky before Jack.

"You took something… and you don't even know why? … … … … … You… … you disturbed their world!"

The man felt something crawl up his leg…

END DREAM SEQUENSE.

He up out of bed in an instant, seeing the door close.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

He walked to the room of Marill and Lanturn, seeing them rest in an odd position. He slowly closed the door, which was opened when he walked up to it. He went back to bed… still puzzled.

The next day would be a day of discovery… channel… or just seeing the town… whatever fits in the budget.

(AN: For those that have no idea why the Pokémorphs talk in _Italics_, this is because they can talk to both humans as Pokémon.)

Marill woke up by the first rays of sunlight, waking up before the others. She yawned and stretched a bit.

"_My first day in the Forbidden Land… legends say everything is different…" _She looked out of the window, seeing the large buildings and some rooftops of smaller houses. _"I wonder what it looks like… what the rules are? What are humans like?"_

It was 6:03 AM on the clock, too early for most people to be up. And it was a Saturday… so nobody wants to be up at all. She walked up to the door, finding it locked.

"_**Looking for something? A key?" **_A mysterious, airy voice in her head. _**"You left your own life… what for? Have you seen what happened last night?" **_

"_Who are you? Where are you?" _Marill panicked, she couldn't see the speaker, but the voice was loud and clear.

"_**Why? You had a life… a place you would fit in… lying to someone, you don't even know is something against the Laws of Ethical Thought. I am… nowhere… yet everywhere. You did wrong… you will soon see that leaving the village was something you shouldn't have one…"**_

"_Why are you talking to me?" _

No answer… only the sound of a large bell. Seven o clock, she was talking then she expected. Jack's alarm clock made a loud noise, waking him up and scaring Marill.

Jack walked up to the guest room, waking Lanturn. A moment later, he saw a shadow in the closet, and looked into it… nothing, only some odd robes. He looked back to Lanturn, who slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Jack, who asked him a question:

"What are these? And did you see anything last night?"

"_Those are ceremonial robes used at the village at special festivals. How did they get here?"_

"I am in need of a psychologist if I get any more mysteries." Jack commented.

"_Something talked to me at the door!" _Marill said rushing in.

Jack fell back on the ground, fainting on the way. He got back up after a while.

"Before anybody comes with anything, I want answers." He said. "I know you are too young to answer every question, but give me as much answers as you can.

What are you wearing?

What did I see last night?

Why are there questions coming out of the ground more then fat kids get zits?

What with the Elder?

And who is going to give me enough answers?"

"_**1. A fur suit. 2. A shadow. 3. For story advancement. 4. He is the only human that lives within the Pokémorph village and knows the secrets of them. 5. Me." **_A shadow appeared in the doorway behind Marill. It was a silhouette, no shadow, just a black image. _**"You have no need for answers… nor will you get them. And now… you awaken…"**_

Jack then woke up for real, hearing Marill.

"_Wake up!" _She slapped Jack hoping to wake him up.

"What? Where is the shadowy figure?" He looked at the doorway, seeing nothing but the wall of the hall. "Hm… why don't we go for a walk?"

About thirty minutes later he was ready to walk with the two others, who were only wearing the thing they call "skin/fur". He asked if they ever wore anything else, saying "no" made it clear that the people of the village believed in the fur as a real skin. But this didn't seem to bother him.

Walking along the street, Marill and Lanturn amazed themselves over everything around them. He walked thinking about his dream, and the meaning of it.

"Hey, Jack." His friend Dave waved at him. But the lack of a proper response was disturbing. "Wow… what's going on?"

"Well… did you ever heard of…?" Before Jack could even take the breath for the next line, he collapsed to the ground, shocking everybody in the area.

A large crowd gathered around the silent body, while nobody did anything; they simply waited till the emergency services arrived. In the crowd stood a man completely in black, without any kind of visible spot that showed his skin. Dave held his hand feeling no pulse, creating fear amongst the crowd.

At the hospital, they claim he is in a 'coma', while they actually have no idea in what state he is. No pulses but his organs function without any blood. No breathing, yet his brains are active.

"I seen people sleep, having a coma, fainted, knocked out, unconscious but this is… not a human state of being. This is more of a… supernatural state… his mind lives without food." The doctor explained. "It's just… something we can't detect. His brains seem to be active the same way it would be in a dream state, only stronger. We can only hope he regains the ability to breathe, because he can't live to long without air. We have to call it a coma, until any research tells otherwise. "

"Can I stay here? Just to see…" Dave asked.

"Indeed, just insure not to intact with him. This might disturb the 99 dead state he is in. We call it 99 dead because… well… all blood is stuck."

"_He fainted when he started about our home… why then?" _Lanturn asked Marill.

A single day would pass, but until then…

DREAM:

"You started to talk about something you swore secrecy on." The Elder appeared before Jack in the same room as before.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"I know much, the moment it all started… I started to watch them all. You took two, I do not care… as keeping them with you has its own… effects… don't you get it all? The only reason our village isn't known to your world is because most people are sent around the place our brainwashed. Nothing has ever left the village without memories… you however seemed trusted enough… a mistake… but time will tell if this is indeed something bad."

"Time will tell? Is that a motto? But before this dream ends… can you answer my questions?"

"Most people will know that time WILL tell. In due moments you shall awake, and things will change… just be prepared… for anything… BTW if you see a guy named Mech-Ah, tell him he lost the bet."

"What?" The roomed blurred out, now becoming a white room.

The white room took shape as the room he lay in. He saw Dave, Marill and Lanturn.

"What just happened? I remember a man… someone old… talking to me." He muttered.

"You get some rest. You will need it." Dave said to him. "The doctor said you have to stay in bed for an extra twenty-four hours before leaving."

"_We're going home too; we know where you hid the keys. How do you use them anyway?" _Lanturn asked.

"Why don't I watch them till you get back on ye feet?" Dave suggested. Dave looked at Marill and Lanturn, and then tilted his head. "Whatever they are…"

Time passed without too much problems… though Jack didn't go home directly, he went to the village, attempting to get answer.

The cupola was open, and inside the elderly man sat on the same location.

"Tee hee… you return." The man turned around, seeing Jack stand in the doorway. "I know that you have questions, but I am afraid that the Laws of Ethical Thoughts don't allow me to tell anything."

"Then can I know where I CAN find answers? Why I faint before I finish my sentence. Why I keep seeing you! I am losing it!"

"I can answer those questions… You cannot speak to anybody about this place, you vowed you wouldn't. And since I am a DoT, I can take countermeasures. You keep seeing me because I am a Defender of Time, as I said. And answers can be found in the library, although I doubt they would allow a 'kid'-napper inside."

"You can't be a DoT, that's a myth. Btw the myth tells something called Negi is the current one."

"You have studied mythology? Then you must know that regional DoT's are also assigned. That's because people here cannot come in touch with humans, I am here to prevent this place from… leaking. Mythology also should have told you about… the legend of Pokémorphs. This surprises me, since that subject could explain much to you."

Silence fell amongst the two, and Jack left with the words in the back of his head. It was night, which was odd since it was afternoon a moment ago.

Back at home, Jack looked through his study, looking for books about myths, legends and fables. He sat down on a chair, but when he opened the book, a Ditto hit the window.

"Let me in before he gets here!" It yelled.

Jack opened the window before asking what he meant.

"I am being followed by a trainer using Hydro Pump to attack me, all the time. I flew a few streets before I hit this window." The Ditto looked nervous through the window.

"COME OUT YOU!" Someone shouted.

"I said that I would give up if he would stop but he kept going! I am desperate. Can I stay here for tonight, just so I can stay out of his sight?"

"Sure…" Jack was a bit insecure about keeping some Pokémon inside that flew against his window.

Jack decided to go to bed before anything else would come flying in.

The next day he read some books about Pokémorphs, but without anything that could help. Only stuff about Pokémorphs with the ability to morph at any moment, which didn't match the villager's profile. One however… was written by someone named 'Rick' and the book was called 'The greatest legends. All legends and myths, including all forgotten, vague, old, dull and mysterious one.' And a little warning was written on the back, 'Warning; all conspiracy theories are fully explained. To avoid that we spoil the fun, we have written them in the back.'

"Index:

1) All required nonsense/copyright.

2) All potato recipes, all 6502!

3) Does randomness exist?

4) Human myths:

4.1) Busted myths.

4.2) Likely myths.

4.3) Somehow real myths.

4.4) Myths that are proven wrong but somehow are still true.

4.5) Final words.

5) Pokémon myths.

5.1) Don't touch this.

5.2) You won't touch this. Even a pervert doesn't want to.

5.3) Aha! You thought it would be; you can't touch this!

5.4) Real Pokémon myths.

5.5) Unknown myths.

5.6) Crap from the garbage can.

5.7) Final words.

6) Pokémorph myths.

6.1) Myths from the deep.

6.2) Pokémorph village. What about them?

6.3) All you can do with a hammer.

6.4) Nine and Ten do!

6.5) Sixty nine ways to eat DVD's.

6.6) Six is doom!

6.7) Final words.

7) All you can eat? Is that true?

8) Conspiracy theories.

8.1) 9/11 equals 20… the true story.

8.2) Muslims… why do I even bother? They are nice... okay?

8.3) Applesauce… is it real?

8.4) Is music still original?

8.5) Spirituality, far from real.

8.6) Cults, all you need to know.

8.7) Dog, the man with a plan.

8.8) Reality TV is fake.

8.9) Final words.

9) Random St.

9.1) 255 things you never would think oFF.

9.2) L33t speech, the common words.

9.3) Everything that could have happened, if you didn't screw up at school.

9.4) Do NOT read without toilet near.

9.5) Nintendo SP? Nintendo owns South Park?

9.6) DS, the many other uses.

9.7) How to eat with your ear.

9.8) The magic of 2.

9.9) The way to see if a number is dividable by 9.

10) Final words, you can stop reading now."

That is IT! Chapter 2!

NOW THE MOMENT I've been waiting for… spot the reference!

In the last text I've hidden… about… 15 references to other stuff? 14, one is something only I know. Spot them all and win a fabulous prize!

JUST REVIEW!


End file.
